Legacy of Kain: reclaimation
by Finalfaw
Summary: Regus and Jess approach the cliffs of mainland nosgoth, what will they find?
1. Chapter 1

Legacy of Kain: Reclaimation

Disclaimer: i dont own anything except the clothes on my back so i doubt legacy of kain belongs to me :P, the first part is a narration by the main character the rest is all third person

Chapter one: fading legends

They say Legends fade with time,  
However fate has ways of dealing with that,  
It brings nightmares to the light,  
Shadows,Demons and all manner of Twisted Creations...

Only to give light the pain and means to give rise to a new Legend,  
And chase the Darkness back,  
Giving Legends the chance to fade,  
Beginning the circle of fate over.

Regus thought about that tale over and over at night in bed, his grandfather had taught him that part of the tale most of all, beliving that one day that same figure would rise forth and bring an end to the nightmare and terrors that the vampires had brought over a thousand years ago.

Regus had never thought, so however the words were inspiring, like a mantra to keep himself strong, he scratched his arm absent mindedly, a tattoo had been painfully branded on his arm, the clan tattoo of the Turelim clan, put on him when he and his family had been captured and used as slave labour, his mother, father, sister and brother had all died in the camp and only he and his grandfather had survived, but probably only due to their timely escape.

He got up and leaned over drinking the cup of water on his small table, he stood up and stretched out, walking over to the folded clothes he kept on the wooden chair, picking up his trousers, baggy gray and patched, pulled them on, then put on his shirt which was in better condition and left it open on account of the heat, he looked out his window and saw dawn approaching over the waters of the ocean.

the only safe haven from vampires, a small island, far away from the continent, thankfully protected by the one thing almost certainly garuntee to keep them safe from most vampires, the dawn kept the Rahabim away, it was a new day, the legends may be born. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Waters of Death

Regus walked out blinking in the sun watching the small town made up of mostly wood and stone,  
He smiled down and the people passing by his balcony, giving a wave to the people he regularlly spoke with, he saw trebin and called out to him "have you seen my grandfather?" Treblim pointed to the shore, sure enough he saw a figure sitting on a chair at the coast.

When he reached the figure he leaned on the chair "grandad you know this place is dangerous Rahabs vampires swim around here"

His grandfather smiled and groaned "not during the day boy, you know that as well as i do"  
he pressed his back to the back of the chair sipping wine

"you have been here alot longet than dawn, so dont play games, why do you tempt them so much"  
Regus groaned, his grandfather was a large man, very large in his younger days, he could take down at least three fledglings in his day, but Regus doubted he could handle one these days.

Regus sat on the sand next to his grandfather, watching the sun rise higher "are you expecting your messiah to fly down from the heavens? or burst out of the sun?" he joked earning a clout across the back of the head from his grandfather "ow, im on patrol tonight so i want you to promise me that you will get back inside the walls before sundown, if the death was anywere its in that ocean"

His grandfather nodded and Regus got up to get something to eat before getting dressed for work. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Night Watch

Regus walked around the streets and platforms, checking up on his fellow guards,  
he knew why they patrolled, but to be honest they never had an attack in the last few months, he saw a guard sitting on the bench and settled down next to (as he saw)  
her. "so watching the mainland again? i don't know why its just dull, dry, land" he chuckled

She glared at him, jess, the only female night guard "i really don't know it used to be interesting watching vampires fight and get pushed in, but now? for the last few months somethings been up,  
i don't know why? maybe we should get a team together and go over check things up"

Regus looked over at the mainland, it was true it seems quite empty there "maybe, but Rahabim may still be in the water, and you have seen them these days, massive creatures, they could be waiting underneath"

Jess groaned and stretched "well we have harpoons, people trained against Rahabim we can deal with it"

Regus touched the tip of his sword lightly "yeah but what about the mainland vampires, next to to nobody here except you me and your grandfather know anything about them and even then its only two of the clans"

Regus glanced down at her hip seeing the Dumahim tattoo "true but we do know one thing, they are the two most powerful clans"

Jess stood up stretching out "well im guessing you don't want to stay on this island your whole life?"

"its better than the camps, anything is better than the camps" Regus recoiled as he remembered

"well i guess so but at least they were camps,i remember the horror stories we got told by some of the vampires,  
telling us how lucky we were that we got to work and earn our deaths, telling us if we tried to escape they would send us to their brothers" Jess started walking and Regus joined her taking their time

"which threat did you get? Zephon or Melchiah?" Regus asked

Jess gave an appraising look "you got the same? both i guess and sometimes Rahab, so it was either work, get coccooned,  
skinned or drowned i guess"

Regus mearly glanced out to the ocean "well the last one is unknown, nobody really knows what they do with the people they capture"  
he took another look out and saw something that disturbed him, his grandfathers chair was smashed and drag marks out to sea... 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Attack of the deep

Regus ran over to the chair, knowing exactly what had happened he punched the fragments of chair, causing them to break apart more "I told him to leave before dusk!!" he yelled angrily, Jess went to rush over to him and stopped yelling "Reg LOOK OUT!!"

Regus turned to see a Rahabim leap out the Ocean and land on the ground in front of him,  
some Rahabim had remained the same as always, mysterious fish/snake men but the elders had taken their fathers route and more, easily twice the size of a man the 'hoods' had changed into two large spiked fins, their legs fused into longer versions of their fathers tails enabling snakelike movement on dry land.

The Rahabim hissed evilly at Regus as he drew his sword and whipped its tail at him,  
knocking him to the ground, it coiled and sprang as he ducked, watching as it soared over him, he took the oppertunity and thrust his sword over upwards, carving a large gash into the underside of the Vampire, it screamed and twisted, Regus knew he only had one shot and picked up a sharp leg fragment of his grandfathes chair, moving quickly he plunged the leg into the Monsters heart, it stopped screaming and lay still the glow in its eyes faded.

Regus sat down puffing in air as his heart slowed down, waiting on the other guards coming,  
watching the Vampires corpse, he knew they would bring an axe to finish the job, staking only put them in a deathlike coma, you could tell from the fact that the body didnt 'ash' when staked he had been told that had been found out through trial and error, a few staked and then restored when guards retrieved swords, decapitation meant there was no brain to keep the body going so the rest turned to ash, the head remaining and burned to the skull.

The guard finally arrived, the few newbies shocked at the sight of the dead vampire, jess had already explained everything and the guards nodded silently handing him the axe, this was the rule,  
the staker got the head, in the guards tower Regus had several stacks of skulls on his tally.

The Axe came down with a thud and a squelch as he took its head.. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Daybreak journey

Dawn was approaching fast the Rahabim laying low to avoid the weak sunlight scorching their skin, Regus was busy filling his bag, water and food, carefully rationed he would be able to keep nourished enough to reach his destination and back.

Jess stood worried watching him pack "why? im sure your grandad wouldnt want you too do that,  
the drowned abbey is too dangerous"

"if he is there i want to bring him back or make sure he doesnt come back" he said darkly,  
how people were turned were unknown, but they knew it happened in a few hours, he had seen it happen in a cage next to worst thing was that most people think vampires start off near human and turn into what their clans evolution over time, these days it was skipped, as soon as the turning kicks in they twist and crack straight into the new form.

"but seriously, unlike them you cant breath underwater, we all heard the stories, we all know humans cant go there, there is no way around the Rahabim infesting that place!" Jess said worrying more "at least let me come with you" she offered

"no i need to do this on my own" Regus said simply making sure the bag was secure

"why not, you need someone to watch your back on the mainland, vampires roam everywhere, plus you wouldnt be dealing with a single Rahabim ever once in a while, this is every single vampire on the mainland looking for fresh blood, and the nearest supply will be yours, we dont even know what the hell else is out there" she yelled

Regus thought for a moment "fine, only you, but if you slow me down for one second i will send you back i dont need any trouble" he felt uncomftable but he knew she was right, stepping into the boat "good thing i packed extra just in case" he said as she stepped in and began rowing with him towards the mainland.

authors notes yes i know even though my writing is getting better but my story is a bit slow, but to be honest im winging this story, so even i dont really know whats going to happen next, but there are a few little things i would like to add in, also to clarify a point i say LoK fans talk about, which is why kain didnt execute the other brothers when they showed strong evolutions, kain doesnt need phase because he could mist, he already could climb on surfaces, turel went missing and anyway his telekinesis is already strong because of the seers blood, the wings were the only evolution kain didnt have, also i think they should relise a RTS game for kains take over between BO2 and SR1, happy easter:) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Cave and The Spider

Regus pulled the boat on to shore as Jess tied it to a nearby rock securing it and pulling out the packs, hoisting one on to her back and handing one to Regus "so where are we heading?  
we know that the 'sanctuary' is nearby but we should maybe avoid it, i remember how difficult it was to get past there when i was escaping, Dumahim seem to have taken it as a clan outpost"

Regus shrugged "we have to, the way to the drowned abbey is nearby and i want to get there as quickly as possible, anyway as far as i know we can cut a few hours off if we climb up this cliff and through 'the garden'" he said darkly

Jess looked panicked "why would you even think about that?! its suicide, you know what lurks there, i dont want to be dragged into the ground" she was of course talking about the melchiahim they had evolved into things nobody expected, and were as evil as any off the other clans

Regus shrugged, gaining purchase on the rock and began climbing "boats there, if you want to go back i understand but make sure you come back in 3 days for me"

Jess groaned and started climbing with him

---------------------

10 minutes later they were three quarters of the way up and were sweating, it wasnt warm but exhausting.

Regus grasped the cliff edge and hauled himself up into a cave near the top "we should rest here and eat here, we need full strength" he said shortly pulling some bread and his canteen taking a sip, Jess done the same

She peered into the cave "what do you suppose this cave leads to i feel wind blowing through it?"  
a small breeze as indeed flowing through the tunnel

Regus looked behind him "dont know, do you think we should risk going through it to see if it can cut through?" he looked at his equipment he had a few thing for a small torch.

Jess bit on some bread only answering after swallowing "well it would be less tiring than the cliff

at least if we get ambushed we can fight or run, but its dark, vampires could infest it"

Regus brushed dust off the floor of the cave "looks like nothings set foot here in a while, this might be abandoned for a while"

as he said that something came flying out of the cave and across the cliff face turning about to face them, a Zephonim.

Regus remembered the only Zephonim he had ever seen, years ago, they had changed quite a bit, when he last saw one it looked just like a skinny spindily man, this one facing them was hideous, 9 eyes, 4 four on each side and 1 in the middle, all glaring at them, it was on four legs and four arms, all ending in vicious talons, the arms having much longer talons than the legs.

Regus took one look at it and yelled "RUN!!" as he and Jess took full pelt into the cave.

-----------

Authors note: i will release concept art for the evolved forms of the vampires, but only after at least one of them has appeared i na chapter 


End file.
